starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Rescate en el Interdictor Imperial
|simult= |post=Batalla con el Escuadrón Fénix |imagen=Archivo:Imperial cruiser crashes into the Interdictor.png |conflicto=Rebelión inicial contra el Imperio Galáctico |objetivo=*Rescatar a Ezra Bridger, Jun Sato, y otros rebeldes del Interdictor Imperial *Destruir el Interdictor Imperial |fecha=4 ABYLos eventos de este artículo toman lugar entre "Empire Day", que marca el comienzo del cuarto año antes del Batalla de Yavin; y "A Princess on Lothal", que es el primer episodio conocido que tiene lugar en el tercer año antes de la Batalla de Yavin. Como tal, podemos deducir que este evento tiene lugar en el cuarto año antes de la Batalla de Yavin. |lugar=A bordo del Interdictor Imperial |resultado=*Victoria rebelde **Los rebeldes cautivos son liberados **El Interdictor es destruido |bando1=*Escuadrón Fénix **Espectros |bando2=Imperio Galáctico |bando3= |bando4= |comandante1=*Kanan Jarrus *Capitán CT-7567 ("Rex") |comandante2=Almirante Brom Titus |comandante3= |comandante4= |pp1=*Varios rebeldes, incluyendo: **Ezra Bridger **C1-10P ("Chopper") **CT-7567 ("Rex") **Kanan Jarrus **Comandante Jun Sato *1 [[Nave de aterrizaje clase Centinela|nave de aterrizaje clase Centinela]] robada *1 corbeta CR90 **''Liberador'' |pp2=*1 almirante de la Armada Imperial **Brom Titus *Muchos soldados de asalto *Muchos oficiales Imperiales *Muchos técnicos de armas Imperiales *Interdictor Imperial† *2 [[Crucero de mando clase Arquitens|crucero de mando clase Arquitens]]† |pp3= |pp4= |bajas1=Ninguna |bajas2=*Muchos soldados de asalto *Interdictor Imperial *2 cruceros de mando clase Arquitens |bajas3= |bajas4= |civiles=}} Durante el movimiento rebelde inicial contra el Imperio Galáctico, dos rebeldes, el Jedi Kanan Jarrus y el Capitán Rex, llevaron a cabo una misión de rescate en el Interdictor Imperial experimental. Su objetivo era rescatar al Comandante Jun Sato, el Padawan Ezra Bridger y otros rebeldes de la Célula Fénix, que habían sido capturados cuando el Interdictor usó sus proyectores de pozo de gravedad para sacar a su nave del hiperespacio. Jarrus y Rex tuvieron éxito en su operación y, con la ayuda de Bridger y el droide astromecánico Chopper, los rebeldes destruyeron la nave experimental para evitar que interrumpiera los movimientos de la flota rebelde. Preludio En el 4 ABY, el Imperio Galáctico desarrolló un nuevo prototipo de nave Interdictor llamado Interdictor Imperial. Como la embarcación aún estaba en su etapa experimental, el Imperio probó la nave en un sistema remoto llamado Del Zennis. Durante el período de prueba, la nave fue comandado por el Almirante Brom Titus. Alrededor de ese tiempo, una patrulla rebelde desapareció en el sistema Del Zennis. En respuesta, el Comandante Jun Sato y varios rebeldes, incluyendo al aprendiz Jedi Ezra Bridger, viajaron en la corbeta CR90 Liberador para investigar la desaparición. Mientras viajaba a través del sistema Del Zennis, el Liberador fue sacado del hiperespacio por los proyectores de pozo de gravedad del Interdictor Imperial. Los Imperiales luego procedieron a bloquear los controles de la nave y atascar sus comunicaciones. A pesar de las trabas, el Comandante Sato logró emitir una llamada de auxilio a la Célula Fénix de que su nave había sido sacada del hiperespacio por un arma Imperial desconocida. Poco después, el Liberador fue abordado y su tripulación fue capturada por soldados de asalto. El Almirante Titus reconoció al Comandante Sato y Ezra como los rebeldes buscados. Después de recibir información por parte del Agente Kallus, de que Ezra era sensible a la Fuerza, Titus ordenó a tres de sus hombres que enviaran a Ezra a una celda segura. La llamada de auxilio de Sato fue recibida por la nave rebelde Espíritu, la base de operaciones de los Espectros. Sabine Wren, una ex cadete Imperial, sospechaba legítimamente que el Imperio estaba desarrollando un nuevo crucero Interdictor. Mientras que el maestro de Ezra, Kanan Jarrus, recomendó enviar a toda la tripulación para rescatar a Ezra y los rebeldes Fénix. Por su parte, la capitana del Espíritu Hera Syndulla tenía otro plan. Ella propuso que Kanan y el ex capitán clon Rex se disfrazaran de soldados de asalto y se infiltraran en el Interdictor Imperial a bordo de una lanzadera Imperial robada. El droide astromecánico Chopper también iría disfrazado de droide Imperial. La misión de rescate Infiltrándose en el Interdictor Imperial thumb|left|150px|Chopper camuflado como droide Imperial. A pesar de que Kanan desconfiaba de los soldados clon debido a la Purga Jedi, aceptó a regañadientes trabajar con Rex por el bien de la causa rebelde. Al llegar al sistema Del Zennis, Rex logró obtener permiso para abordar el Interdictor Imperial al afirmar que su lanzadera estaba experimentando una emergencia. Después de aterrizar en la bahía del hangar de la nave, Kanan utilizó un truco mental Jedi para engañar a los soldados de asalto y dejarlos pasar. Mientras tanto, Ezra logró liberarse de sus captores usando la Fuerza para activar su sable de luz; asustando a la guardias Ezra luego encerró a sus tres captores en una celda segura. Poco después, Kanan y Rex llegaron. Al no reconocer a sus compañeros rebeldes debido a su armadura Imperial, Ezra los aturdió con su sable láser. Al ver a Chopper, Ezra se dio cuenta de su error. Cuando Kanan y Rex se recuperaron, Ezra afirmó que habían sido atrapados en un tiroteo. Sin embargo, Chopper pronto produjo una grabación holográfica de Ezra disparándoles. Después de haber rescatado a Ezra, los rebeldes se dividieron. Mientras Kanan y Rex procedieron a rescatar al Comandante Sato y los otros prisioneros, Chopper y Ezra decidieron sabotear los proyectores de pozo de gravedad de la nave. Mientras tanto, el Almirante Titus recibió la noticia de que Ezra había escapado y ordenó a sus hombres que aseguraran todos los niveles y las bahías del hangar. También dio órdenes de que Ezra fuera asesinado a la vista para no demostrar que el Agente Kallus tenía razón al subestimar a los jóvenes rebeldes. En el núcleo del reactor de la nave, Ezra logró distraer a los técnicos Imperiales mientras Chopper apagaba el campo de gravedad. Después de sabotear los proyectores de pozo de gravedad, Chopper reactivó el campo de gravedad; enviando a los Imperiales a estrellarse contra el suelo. Ezra escapó por poco de la escaramuza y se unió a Chopper para huir de los refuerzos de soldados de asalto. El gran escape thumb|right|250px|Rex y Kanan disfrazados de Imperiales. En otro lugar a bordo del Interdictor Imperial, Kanan y Rex lograron liberar al Comandante Sato y su tripulación. Mientras regresaban al Liberador, fueron perseguidos por varios soldados de asalto. Cuando los otros rebeldes huyeron por una puerta blindada, Rex se quedó atrás para detener a los Imperiales. A pesar de presentar una feroz pelea, fue sorprendido por un soldado de asalto y tomado prisionero. Mientras tanto, Ezra y Chopper lograron reunirse con Kanan, Sato y el equipo rebelde. Mientras Ezra ayudaba al Comandante Sato y su equipo a luchar para regresar a la corbeta CR90, Kanan regresó para rescatar a Rex. Mientras tanto, el Almirante Titus convocó a Rex a sus aposentos. Al enterarse del honorable historial del capitán clon, ofreció a Rex la amnistía a cambio de convencer a los otros rebeldes que se rindieran. Cuando Rex se negó a servir al Imperio Galáctico, Titus ordenó a un droide interrogador que torturara hasta la muerte al veterano clon. Antes de que el almirante pudiera completar la ejecución, Kanan entró en los aposentos disfrazado de soldado de asalto y atacó a los hombres de Titus. Después de haber rescatado al herido Rex, los dos veteranos de las Guerras Clon escaparon del Interdictor a bordo de una cápsula de escape. [[Archivo:Explosion_of_the_Imperial_Interdictor.png|thumb|left|250px|El Liberador escapa de la gran explosión.]] Después de liberarse del Interdictor Imperial, la corbeta CR90 del Comandante Sato intentó saltar al espacio. Sin embargo, el Almirante Titus ordenó a su tripulación que activara los proyectores de pozo de gravedad del Interdictor. Los protectores de pozos de gravedad funcionaron repentinamente y comenzaron a atraer todos los objetos cercanos, incluyendo a los dos [[Crucero de mando clase Arquitens|cruceros de mando clase Arquitens]] hacia el Interdictor. La corbeta CR90 logró liberarse del pozo de gravedad, pero el Interdictor Imperial y sus naves de escolta fueron destruidas en una cataclísmica explosión. Consecuencias La destrucción del Interdictor Imperial fue otra victoria en la lucha de la rebelión contra el Imperio Galáctico. Los rebeldes no solo lograron rescatar a sus compañeros capturados, sino que también lograron privar al Imperio de otra arma. Mientras que el Comandante Sato elogió a Kanan, Rex y Ezra por rescatarlos, no mencionó el papel de Chopper. Cuando Cuando el droide exclamó, Ezra le aseguró que era un esfuerzo de equipo. Desconocido para los rebeldes, el Almirante Titus sobrevivió a la destrucción del Interdictor Imperial y sus naves de escolta al huir en una cápsula de escape. Sin embargo, muchos personales Imperiales murieron en la explosión. Poco después, el Agente Kallus llegó con una flota de Destructores Estelares Imperiales. Cuando un Almirante Titus humillado contactó a Kallus a través de un holograma, Kallus se burló de preguntarle al Almirante si tuvo algún problema con el joven Bridger. Para el Imperio, la destrucción del Interdictor Imperial fue uno en una cadena de pérdidas contra la rebelión. Entre bastidores El rescate en el Interdictor Imperial apareció por primera vez en el episodio "Stealth Strike" de Star Wars Rebels, que debutó en Disney XD el 25 de noviembre de 2015. Este episodio marcó la introducción de un nuevo antagonista secundario, Brom Titus, que fue interpretado por Derek Partridge. También vio la reaparición de la nave Interdictor, una nave de guerra que apareció por primera vez en la guía de juegos de rol de ''Leyendas'' de 1989, Imperial Sourcebook. Apariciones * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' Fuentes * *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Misiones del Espíritu